


The Valley of the Redemption

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 这是他们的第一百零八道伤痕，而他们并未获准得到平静。





	The Valley of the Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> 斯内普×小天狼星，可以当成AU设定，时间线大约在凤凰社与混血王子之间，小天狼星未死被俘。  
> 半原创，仿写自sjax001前辈美漫同人《百八烦恼》，三鞠躬致敬并强烈安利。  
> 世界和人物归罗琳，脑洞归前辈，我只是个拙劣的模仿者和搬运工。

西弗勒斯•斯内普用玻璃杯的边缘硬撬开自己紧咬的牙关，灌进去半杯白兰地，一部分液体滴落在他胸前的袍子上。他深吸口气原地站了一会儿，抽出魔杖抖动了几下。

房门在他身后咔哒上锁，炉子燃起火焰，几个瓶瓶罐罐连带剩下的半杯白兰地飞上炉边的小桌。身上衣物被消失咒扯走时斯内普忍不住轻轻抽了口气，他向离壁炉最近的扶手椅走去，动作僵硬得像关节少了润滑的木偶。

大概过了五分钟，他又一次站了起来，忍住一声咒骂。

走到门口花的时间正好让斯内普能在不速之客指关节碰到房间门板前将木门打开。要是换成平时，他甚至不会允许别人通过前一道门。

“抱歉打扰了，”马库斯•弗林特毫无歉意地说，壮硕的身躯几乎占满了整个门口。“可我们应该能达成共识，这家伙死了是个不小的损失。”

斯内普向来清楚学生们给他起的难听外号，甚至是斯莱特林本院的人有时也这么叫。此时他正用“黑漆漆的老魔鬼”式的眼神盯着弗林特，对方漫不经心的神色迅速消失，站姿也收敛了些，似乎终于回忆起了曾经在眼前人管理下的八年——众所周知斯莱特林院长极其偏私，但对于需要留级的白痴他向来没有任何耐心。

“我羞于与你称‘们’。”斯内普一字一顿地说，“再这么闯进我的私人领地一次，弗林特，我就让你成为以你的德性应有的样子。你最好祈祷自己在被踩死之前能学会爬行。”

至少在这方面弗林特的反应还是能跟上的，怒火涌上他的脸。但曾经的院长和黑魔王宠儿的身份积威犹在，所以他只是阴着脸撤走了手上的咒语。早有预料的斯内普一扬魔杖接住了空中的东西，甚至没费劲抬头看看。

“滚出去。处理完了我会叫你。”

斯内普轻蔑地看着弗林特仓皇离开的背影。自不知怎的侥幸成了置爱米琳•万斯于死地的人之后，那家伙便一直是副不可一世的嘴脸。资历稍老的食死徒已经几乎被他得罪了个遍，若不是斯内普看在曾经学生的份上出面干预，他大概在前两次任务就进入“正常损耗”名单了。不过在对象是这样一个蠢货的情况下，斯内普不认为自己能延迟这个结果多久。

“不是我说，”头顶突然冒出一个咳着血沫的声音，让斯内普联想到传说中吞炭自杀的人，“你们折磨人之前，从来不会通个气儿？”

要按自己的意愿，斯内普会把那堆东西直接扔进壁炉里，多添点柴然后封死。

几分钟后，西里斯•布莱克全身只穿着条内裤，瘫在那张扶手椅上享受斯内普的服务——他要真是老实瘫着倒还罢了。

“这是不是有点奇怪？我是说，我是个男人，你也是——大概吧。我现在光溜溜的，你还在我身上摸来摸去。这可——”

“闭嘴。”

有用才怪。这会儿阴暗拥挤的地下室里惯常的半成品魔药的咕嘟冒泡声里混杂了叫喊、絮叨和歇斯底里的大笑。通常情况下斯内普有着和他的大脑封闭术水准相称的自制力，可它并不是每时每刻都能发挥作用。

检查进行得比平时更为快速，一部分是因为这样大同小异的情况他已经处理过好几次了。外伤相当严重，那倒不算什么，有足够好的药剂和咒语便很容易处理。麻烦的是布莱克的精神状态，不需要是个天才也能想到他又被灌了大剂量的致幻剂，负责审讯的人——这人选倒是不难猜——多半是直到他的抽搐和癫狂症状已经严重到完全无法继续时才做了点最后的泄愤，然后把这个烂摊子丢给了斯内普。

托长时间的肉体折磨和各类审讯用药的福，布莱克的理智——假如他曾经有过的话，斯内普补充道——现在就像被提着一根头发挂在半空中晃悠。斯内普知道一旦那根头发断掉会发生什么，当年是他给隆巴顿夫妇做的检查，在他们被转入永久伤害病房之前。

这还没算上那十二年留下的东西。

“喝了它。”

斯内普的声音冷漠而斩钉截铁，他努力了三次才把药剂送进布莱克的喉咙里，而且至少有三分之一从他的嘴角淌了下来。黑魔头对此不会高兴的，但这很容易解释——一个疯子对任何人都没有用。

布莱克扭曲着满是裂伤的嘴唇，发出一串令人毛骨悚然的咯咯大笑。

“好了，”他喘不过气来似的嘶吼道，展示着残损的牙齿，“现在傻瓜波拿巴可以用大棒把我打昏过去了。”

斯内普瞪着他。

不是说他指望布莱克哪次能安静让自己做完手上的事，可那眼神涣散的家伙居然能用上这么真诚的挑衅口吻，这简直荒谬绝伦。更荒谬的是他脑子里不想被一个疯子预测的念头在那个瞬间盖过了理智，他抽出了魔杖但没有施昏迷咒，而是戳在了一处深可见骨的割伤中央。

布莱克夸张的惨叫让斯内普感到同等的满意和恼火。他念起咒语，另一只手则拿起装白鲜的小瓶往杖尖经过之处涂抹，看得见的伤口以肉眼可见的速度嘶嘶地愈合了。只要能有三天的静养时间它们连一点痕迹都不会留下，但那显然是奢想，所以斯内普用最粗暴的方式让伤口迅速合拢到了贝拉特里克斯不太可能会突发奇想再把它撕开的程度。

眼前遍布用这种方式愈合留下的痕迹，它们纵横交错，在炉火的映照下泛着发白的光泽。而承载它们的躯体则枯瘦肮脏得像是奄奄一息的老树根，这使得斑驳不平的伤痕如同树的年轮一样带上了深长的意味。

而这一切的拥有者显然对此毫无感悟，他全程在杖尖下扭来扭去，不停歇地创作有关性骚扰的冷笑话。

“好了。”料理完从锁骨延续到胯骨的最后一处伤口，斯内普全无必要地说。这更像是对眼前破事总算结束的自我安慰。

他用咒语简单修补了一下布莱克的囚服，有意扔在对方脸上，那也没能阻止神经质的笑声从下边闷闷地传出来。可惜布莱克仅存的那点智力似乎还足以提示被光着扔回牢房不是什么好事，他慢吞吞地把带血的袍子套上，半心半意地研究怎么把胳膊伸进袖子。

斯内普几不可闻地出了口气，打算通知弗林特进来带人。布莱克突然抬起头来，灼灼的目光把他转身的动作定在了原地。顿了一下，他索性直接拉起了左边的袖子，露出小臂上青黑色的标记。

布莱克不出所料地发出了啧啧声。斯内普右手向那个标记靠近，没费心去要他闭嘴。这会儿就算念个昏迷咒，那家伙也会讽刺完再倒下的。

“喂，你不觉得自己需要人帮忙处理一下？”

斯内普惊讶得停下了手上的动作。

“看你那副尊容就知道这地窖里肯定没镜子，不然你就可以看到你现在像坨屎。搞不好我还没被带出门，你就要昏倒在门口了。”大概是药效开始发挥，除了有点上扬的尾音，布莱克的语调正常得反常。“有些人会对这个新闻非常高兴的。”

“这话可真是个新闻。”

“是啊。说来难以置信，我发现了些比你更惹厌的东西。”

“万分荣幸。”斯内普冷冷地嘲讽道，“不过就算在比这糟几倍的情况下，我也能在五分钟内找到自己该把胳膊从袍子的哪儿伸出去。”

“然后你还可以把它们和眼睛一块儿拐到背上，就像条鼻涕精。”

斯内普想还击，但涌上眼底的黑云让他猛地摇晃了一下。拖得还是太久了，他感觉袍子已经黏在了身上，双手和膝盖抖个不停。布莱克歪歪斜斜地站起来，把他推向扶手椅。斯内普没有反抗，闭着眼做了几个深呼吸。

然后他睁开了眼——

布莱克抓着炉子的边缘弯下腰近距离地俯视着他，表情堪称兴高采烈。

去他妈的。

“请脱下袍子，先生。”布莱克做了个邀请的动作，凹下去的面颊上肌肉还在不自然地抽搐。“我相信您身上没有什么我没有的东西——当然了，情况也可能相反。所以我建议保留您的内裤。”

斯内普决定完事后就让这货整个下半辈子都只能用四条腿行走，外加绑在尾巴和耳朵上的大大的蕾丝蝴蝶结。

“把面对门左手边架子第三层上的绿色瓶子拿给我。”他尽力不说得那么咬牙切齿，“外伤用白鲜就可以解决了。”

“遵——命。”

穿囚服的身影踉跄得厉害，就算没了外伤，钻心咒和致幻剂留下的眩晕仍在妨碍他的行动。斯内普觉得他会绊倒并把药剂迎面砸在自己脸上，但布莱克摇晃着在扶手椅前站定，对着面前业已赤裸的躯体发出“哦啊”一声，然后无视斯内普抬起欲接的手直接把瓶子送到了他嘴边。

越发怀疑自己决定的同时，斯内普将有关狗和蕾丝蝴蝶结的部分又在脑子里过了一遍。布莱克等着他咽下药剂后撤回身，目光落在他的右手上——或者说手里的魔杖上。

斯内普的身体紧绷起来。地窖里设有反幻影移形的咒语，壁炉不与飞路网联通，弗林特还守在入口——也就是没人能不被发觉地离开。他确信对方也知道，可如果布莱克决定拼个鱼死网破，以他现在的状况要制服绝非易事。那引发的后果无疑会是灾难性的。

但是布莱克的目光只停留了很短的一刻，他直起身来把药瓶放到小桌上，拿起装白鲜的瓶子，又朝斯内普挤出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容。

为了不啐到那张脸上，斯内普干脆闭了眼，由着他“啊”“哎呀”地感叹着给自己上药。布莱克这会儿隔着三英尺看他估计都是一个半脑袋的，所以药剂经常滴得不是地方又被用手指一通乱抹也在意料之内，反正以他伤痕的密集度也差不了太远。

过了会儿感叹声也消失了，没等斯内普松口气，他很快又感到对方正在将他的四肢不是非常必要地掰来掰去，手里指指戳戳，口中念念有词，甚至还拨拉了一下他的头发。当感觉到布莱克正不辞辛苦地抓着他的肩膀往外扳时斯内普终于没忍住睁开了眼，发现那家伙正以一种相当暧昧的姿势半趴在自己身上。

他鼻腔里充斥着布莱克身上的味道。血、汗液、各种你能想象到的秽物和刚涂上去的药剂，闻起来像是死亡、绝望和无穷尽的折磨该有的样子。奇怪的是，与此同时他也能嗅到这副瘦骨嶙峋的躯体上散发的温度，似乎那热量也转变成了某种气味。

“我背上没什么伤。”

“嗯哼。”

布莱克并没有放弃，于是斯内普无奈地咬着牙努力直起身来，感觉全身的骨头都被肌肉挤压出了咯吱声。他背上有几大片乌青，这不是白鲜的作用范围。但趴在他身上的人好像也没关注，没了指甲的指尖在斯内普后背上戳戳点点，又顺着脊椎一路滑下。

斯内普一个激灵。“你在做什么？”

“在数你身上的伤痕。”布莱克老实地交代，“挺壮观的，没忍住。”

“你疯了吗？”斯内普靠回椅背的动作大得差点让自己叫出来，他感觉蠢透了，而且还刚脱口而出了句废话。

布莱克大概是猜到自己下一秒就要被咒了，把差不多半瓶白鲜都倒在了他侧颈一道相当深的伤口上，斯内普倒抽一口冷气。他瞪着布莱克，后者把瓶子放回桌上重新直起身来，两腿分开双手前伸，一副束手就缚的样子。

“行了，捆住我吧。”他顿了一下，“这听上去好像不太好……嗷！”

斯内普利落地变出绳子把他的双手反绑在了身后，勒得他的肩膀发出咯啦一声。不知道是因为想起即将回去的地方还是药效，布莱克总算安静了下来，由着绳子一圈圈绕在自己手腕上。

这没持续多久，斯内普有点困难地穿好袍子时，他又开口了。

“你知道自己身上有多少处伤疤吗？”没等斯内普出声，发话的人又自顾自地说：“我刚才数到第四十一处，包括肯定会留疤的两处。可能还有更多。”

斯内普抻平身上的袍子，瞥了他一眼。在不癫狂地摆出种种怪相的时候，布莱克的表情就是没有表情。和生动的语调形成鲜明对比，他的脸就像一层附在骷髅上的石膏面具，在明暗不定的火光中有种死寂的狰狞。

“你左肩上那个洞怎么来的？”

换成平时斯内普会把这当成例行嘲讽的开始，前几次治疗完毕和食死徒交接之前布莱克都会火力全开这么一轮，好像这能给他什么支持。当然也可能是拖延时间，又或许是单纯的好奇。布莱克看上去也没期待什么回答，反倒是斯内普鬼使神差地第二次停住了伸向黑魔标记的手。

“黑魔头的另一次惩罚。我传递了错误的情报。”他答道。

“……离脊椎很近的那一长条？”

“追捕的傲罗弄的。很久以前。”

“右肋下那片？好像有东西从里面爆开过……”

“一次实验事故。”

“那额头上那个？”

“我父亲喝醉以后用椅子砸的。还有，别再问了。”

“为什么？”

“因为这没意义。”

“有。这说明你真命大，斯内普。”布莱克平板地说，“而且说明你一直活到了现在。”

斯内普又盯着他看了会儿，抽出魔杖指向了他。布莱克僵硬了一下，但在袍子再次落在地上的时候并没表现得多么惊讶。经历过他所经历的事的人很难再对什么感到惊讶。

“一处。”

斯内普把这个词吐得近乎庄严。布莱克有点发愣地看着正点在自己锁骨上的魔杖，那个部位在他硬挤出阿兹卡班的栅栏时折断过。

杖尖向下，划过一道很长的白色痕迹，那是另一次毒打留下的礼物。“两处。”

“你又在干嘛？”

“三处。”侧腹的一块烧伤，同样是拷问的结果。

布莱克总算有点明白过来，“这报复够有创意的，鼻涕精。”

斯内普没理会他，有意先绕到了对方身后，魔杖继续在他身体各处滑动。他以学者式的细致和深思熟虑进行着这件事，像是在缓慢地翻阅一本旧书，逐一挑出里面的每处错误和刊印瑕疵。布莱克的身体开始绷紧，有点躁动不安。

当落在皮肤上的触感突然改变时，他微微惊跳了一下。布莱克讶然看着斯内普的手指覆上自己的胯骨，力气比必要的更大，温度也比应该的——至少是他觉得应该的——要高，几乎在皮肤上留下印记。

“别动。”斯内普从他耳后很近的位置说。

“好吧，好吧。”布莱克听话地站定，在手指滑过大腿到达膝窝时一阵压抑的战栗。“不过你数到多少处了？”

“二十六。”

“那加上前面的，我的估计就会比你多了。”

斯内普不置可否，他数完了背后的，起身打算绕到前面继续。布莱克在他走到身侧时突然扭头往他肩上撞去，斯内普猛地退开，他的衣领被一下子扯紧——

哧啦一声，紧接着是一声闷响。布莱克重重侧倒在地上，从牙缝里含糊地呻吟了一声，吐掉嘴里的布。被反绑的双手让他只能以一种别扭的姿势挣扎，抬起头看向斯内普。有一瞬间后者想起了在麻瓜马戏团里见过的猛兽：沉默、顺从，你尽可以对之殴打凌辱，但只要有一秒脱离摆布，它便会咬断你的咽喉。

“我想我完全理解你的阿尼玛格斯的含义。”斯内普冷然道，看着自己被撕掉了半幅的前襟。

“过奖。”布莱克总算把自己挣了起来，半跪着直视斯内普的眼睛。“我之前还没数完。”那双灰眼睛仍旧聚焦不稳，但斯内普看到熟悉的傲慢正在其中汇聚。“先来后到你总明白吧，鼻涕精？”

魔杖还握在斯内普手里，将对方放倒或是让他动弹不得轻而易举，但斯内普并无此打算。他任由布莱克设法用牙将另半幅前襟扯开，然后他的袍子也落在地上。

“四十二处。”布莱克贴着他腿侧的刺伤说。

触感粗糙，带着血痂的硬度。炽热的呼吸穿透皮肉，斯内普感到晕眩，毛发根根直立。不得不承认布莱克深谙此道——那是当然，这家伙从来都是万人迷——他会吮吸发白的肌肤，用舌头轻舔伤痕的轮廓，漫不经心地用齿尖划过，让那些坚硬麻木的皮肤变得无比敏感。他口唇的探索一路向下，甚至没放过斯内普左膝上凸起的筋络。那并不是疤痕，但纪念了此处的两次脱臼。

最后他半趴着数完了脚踝上的一处像是某种猛兽留下的咬痕，直起身来，平静而挑衅的目光看着斯内普的——好吧，不是他的眼睛。斯内普知道自己正硬得像是处在十五岁的春梦之中，这在某种程度上让他感到落了下风的恼火。

“数完了？”

“五十七处。”布莱克缓缓站起，语音低沉。“真是不少。”

斯内普哼了一声，他蹲下身，手指接着被打断前的地方前进，走向与刚才布莱克恰好相反。自脚踝到膝盖，绵延向上。布莱克身上的伤疤绝大多是近两个月得到的，有些他可以轻易辨认出来历，而另一些他宁愿不去想是什么造成的。

“那儿没有疤。”布莱克不是很意外地看着斯内普拉下自己的内裤，露出下面同样已经耸立的阴茎。“倒是被护树罗锅抓伤过一回，那次我差点吓哭了。不过没留下什么。”

“没什么比相信一个格兰芬多的记忆力更容易害死我了。”斯内普答道。

他左手的手指不紧不慢地在布莱克的屁股上移动，揉捏他尖锐地凸出来的臀骨和胯骨，将触碰从对方身体右侧蔓延至左侧。布莱克没记错，这里没有疤，除了一道之前已经数过的，它从侧后方延伸到小腹，像是有人拦腰砍了他一斧头。他拇指的指腹摩挲着它，顺着它的走向继续缓缓向下移动。

布莱克在他刺激敏感带之前就开始喘息，他按压布莱克的大腿根部，推挤他的阴囊，听到对方在他终于握住阴茎时发出难耐的低声叫喊。接下来他有节奏地套弄起来，同时倾身用嘴唇抚慰布莱克同样痕迹斑驳的上半身，含住他一侧的乳头。收到他舌头和牙齿的款待，布莱克抽着气弓起身体，他向斯内普靠近，顶端蹭过他的内裤，留下了一点液体的痕迹。

斯内普并不是个乐于满足他人的人，尤但他也不介意偶尔慷慨一回。他拉下布料的边缘，将自己从已经被高高支起许久的内裤中解放出来，然后同时握住了他们两个。

摩擦炙热而粗暴，他们相互配合着——这恐怕是整件事里最荒谬的部分了——摇晃，手指交互挤压，听着自己与对方口腔中发出的颤抖的气流声。片刻之后布莱克发出窒息似的声音，射了出来，暧昧的气味随之在空气中弥漫。

“操。”布莱克低声说。

“这该不是你十五年来第一次吧？”斯内普嘲笑道，松开了手。

“不像你，我并没有那么多机会可以练习。”布莱克干笑一声，思考了一下，“不过说起来，我刚才也漏数了个地方。”

紧接着他便第二次半蹲下去，调整了一下姿势，开始用嘴唇与舌头在斯内普仍沾着粘液的下腹部模仿他手指刚才的动作。斯内普几乎诅咒自己刚才为什么花了那么多时间在对方的其他部位，他不由自主地摆动胯部，在对方终于半含住顶端时发出解脱的叹息。

接着布莱克的声音凉凉地从下方传来：“你要不要拿魔杖对着我的脑袋，以防我把这玩意儿咬下来？”

斯内普僵住了，感觉到布莱克得逞地低笑时的震动，随后他被整个含了进去。布莱克对力道和节奏的掌控是如此恰到好处，以至于斯内普忍不住猜测他是不是真的找谁练习过。不过几次吞吐之后斯内普就完全忘了这个念头，他扬起头，全身战栗，感到所有的触觉都在向尾椎集中。

这并不是一项适合他——双方——当下身体状况的活动，高潮汹涌而至时斯内普后退着撞在壁炉边缘，整个视野泛起了白光。终于将呼吸调匀之后，他看到布莱克已经摇摇晃晃地站了起来，脸上再度回归平板和冷漠。

布莱克吐掉口中的东西，侧头在肩上蹭干净嘴角，开口时仍没什么语调：“我想是时候把我送回房间了，如果你不需要什么其他‘特殊服务’的话。”

在他们仍旧“坦诚相对”而且房间里的麝香气味还挥之不去的时候，这句话显得十分诡异。斯内普默不作声地进行了清理，然后重新给自己和布莱克穿上袍子，又加大了某个坩埚下的火让魔药的刺鼻气味盖过其他味道。完成这一切时布莱克的目光一直跟随着他的动作，其中毫无内容，像是目光的主人已经被从这个房间抽离出去。

“五十处。”斯内普低声说，见对方似乎没反应过来便又做了个补充说明：“你身上一共五十处伤疤。”

布莱克眨眨眼。“你干那事儿的时候还在数？”

“我是个间谍，布莱克。”

“你是个变态，斯内普。”布莱克叹了口气，显得有点儿遗憾，“不管怎么说，居然还是没你多。真有你的。”

“……总共一百零七处。”斯内普自言自语似的说。

布莱克怔了一下，意识到这是他们伤疤的总数。“……所以？”

“差一处。”斯内普解释道，掩饰自己的心烦意乱，“一百零八这个数字在东方很重要，代表着人烦恼的数目。我查阅古籍时读到的，佛教徒携带一百零八颗念珠并随时点数以获得内心平静，这是某些与灵魂相关的古老魔法仪式的起源。”

布莱克若有所思地点点头，“你打算再捅我或者你自己一刀凑齐这数吗？不过要和你凑这数字听起来可真有点奇怪。那古籍里说没说两个人来凑的话运气归谁？”

“获得平静并非是变得走运的同义词，但对于某一类人来说或许如此。”

“而对于你和我这样的人来说，那大概意味着赎罪。”布莱克的眼睛从他身上移开，望着虚空中的一点。“或者只是我，反正没人搞得懂你在想什么。”

斯内普没有回应。布莱克不知道，但当说起“赎罪”时，他们所想的是同一件事。

“再下次受伤说不定就是你或者我死的时候了，或者更可能是一口气增加好几处。要不要打个赌？这个数字我们永远也凑不到。”布莱克接着说。

“很有可能。”

“不过这也无所谓，总之是自找的。”

斯内普沉默地伸出手去，被扣住后脑时布莱克挣扎了一下，看起来总算有点受到惊吓，大概以为对方凑过来是要吻他。怀着一部分被逗乐的心情，斯内普附到他耳边说：“凤凰社已经知道你的位置了，两天之内展开营救。”

布莱克猛地向后缩去，眼睛在骷髅般的脸上瞪得很大。

“他们能稳住波特的时间也已经到极限了。”斯内普说完，按住了左臂上的标记，灼烧的刺痛燃起。

灰色眼睛怀疑地看着他。“这算什么，谢礼？”

“最顶尖的大脑封闭术师”的一部分意思是，只要斯内普没打算显露，你从他脸上就什么也看不出来。可布莱克被称为“霍格沃茨最聪明的两个学生”之一也并非毫无理由，他自有推测出事情真相的办法。

“这就是为什么伏地魔突然把他最喜欢的跟班搞成了半残？”他几乎是在咆哮，“你他妈以为自己在做什么？！”

红光闪过，布莱克软倒下来，脸上还残留着震惊和愤怒。

“做我该做的。”斯内普说，他打开门，正迎上显然已经相当不耐烦的弗林特。后者没觉察任何异常，咕哝着接过那具毫无意识的躯体，顺便将犯人的后背撞在天花板上以泄久等之愤。

“转告莱斯特兰奇夫人，”斯内普说，“我的药剂是很珍贵的。她下次再弄成这样，就自己把他埋了然后跟黑魔头解释去吧。”

然后他当着弗林特的面关上了地下室的门。

沉重的脚步声逐渐远去，斯内普转身面向室内，有点茫然地四顾一阵，又坐回了炉边的扶手椅。他收起魔杖，出神地打量着自己的右手。

说出那句低语时，隔着蓬乱垢结的头发，他感觉到了布莱克后脑的一处凹陷。那一定是处年代久远的旧伤，诞生早在一切发生之前，久远到连主人都忘了它的存在。

这是他们的第一百零八道伤痕，而他们并未获准得到平静。

斯内普收拾起小桌上的药瓶，操纵着它们飞回到各自的地方去。

未来——若是还有未来，他们注定要受更多的伤，而且也未见得会因此获得救赎。然而就如布莱克所说，这是他们自己的选择，而且他们永远不会停止。

“求证百八三昧，断灭百八烦恼。”他低声说，发音生涩。

那是古籍里的文字，来自他所不熟知的古老国度。

此时若在东方，应当有禅寺钟声响起，有成千上万只手指滑过念珠，然而西弗勒斯•斯内普并不知晓。

他只是在炉火余烬暗红的微光中轻声对着那一百零八道伤口如此念诵，宛如魔鬼在它一生中唯一一次短暂而充满渴望的祈祷。

（全文完）


End file.
